


First Step

by Woolverine



Series: Even Shadows Dream [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolverine/pseuds/Woolverine
Summary: Many weeks have passed since Reyes last saw or spoke to Sara Ryder. An unexpected visitor causes turmoil.





	First Step

Reyes knows who the visitor sitting outside his door in Tartarus is immediately, despite never having seen him conscious. The likeness is not so much in looks, but in stance and attitude. The man is playing with a pair of invisible drumsticks, humming a tune Reyes doesn’t know.  The eyes are more blue than green, the hair a darker shade of brown. The pristine Initiative armour is another clue. When the visitor notices Reyes’ approach, he stands up. 

“Scott Ryder,” the Charlatan says, cold mask firmly in position.

“Reyes Vidal,” the stranger replies.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Scott.”

“All of it bad, I hope,” Ryder says, with a sly smile and an appraising look that slowly moves over Reyes’ whole body, from head to toe, with a perceptible pause when his gaze reaches the smuggler’s groin.

Reyes realises the man is trying to flirt with him. He lets his scorn show. Ryder’s sly expression vanishes, and is replaced by a more open one. Some kind of test? What the fuck is this Ryder up to?

“My sister misses you.”

Well, that answers that question. Reyes opens the door to the private room, gestures at Scott to enter, waits to follow him in. Once the door is closed and they are both seated, the sparring can begin properly. Reyes thinks this is going to be a battle of wits, yet he doesn’t know why they are doing it.

“Your sister knows where I am,” Reyes says, as smoothly as he can manage.

“Perhaps she needs a reminder.” Scott is looking round the room, assessing it. The room is dark, bare. Nothing to hint at the personality or purpose of the person who spends his days and nights working here.

“Perhaps it is not my place to issue such a thing,” Reyes responds.

Scott fidgets with his omnitool, again the similarity to Sara catches at Reyes. She is always restless, always moving too.

“You don’t seem like the kind of person who usually sticks to his place.” Again, the smile hinting at something. What?

“Circumstances vary,” the smuggler shrugs.

“Do they?”

What is Ryder getting at? The biotic is starting to annoy, with his smiles and his questions.

The door pings and Reyes keys it to open. Kian is standing there, holding a tray with steaming mugs and a few biscuits. Reyes and Kian regularly take breaks together from their work for tea or coffee but not at this time. He decides Kian’s nose must be bothering him.

“I thought you and your guest might like a wee cup of tea,” Kian says, putting the tray on the table.

Reyes can see the looks the bar owner is giving Ryder - curiosity, with a large dollop of hostile. Such blatant allegiance to the Initiative as the shiny armour portrays still raises hackles in Kadara Port.

“Kian, this is the Pathfinder’s brother, Scott Ryder,” Reyes introduces.

The Irishman holds out his hand towards Ryder for a shake. “I know there are four Pathfinders now, but here your sister will always be The Pathfinder.”

Scott seems taken aback but nevertheless takes Kian’s hand in a firm looking grip. “Thank you. Sara speaks highly of Kadara and the people she got to know here.”

“Tell Sara we miss her here in Tartarus, that I’ve got some new poteen in I think she’d like. Smooth as fresh paintstripper, fruity aftertaste.”

Scott laughs. It’s eerily similar to how Sara sounds. “Sara will drink anything as long as it doesn’t have an umbrella in it.”

“She’s a very discerning customer, one of my favourites,” Kian replies. "Well, my bar needs me. I’ll leave you two to your business.”

Reyes waits until the door is closed. “Always speaks highly of Kadara and the people she got to know here! What a crock!” His voice is bitter. Acid burns his throat as his bile rises, and Reyes takes a swig of tea to wash the taste away.

“Not in the least. Sara talks more about Kadara than any of the other worlds. She liked it here. She might not agree with all of your methods, Reyes, but she admires your determination and skills. She says you’re a decent man, says she still cares for you.”

Scott is motionless, calm. Reyes knows what this means in Sara, but does it mean the same in Scott? Sincerity. Truth. Earnestness.

“Is…” Reyes has to clear his throat, voice suddenly thick. “Does Sara know you’re visiting me?”

Scott smirks. “I hitched a ride with Raeka. Sara thinks I’m on Voeld.” Then his face is still and serious again. “I wanted to see you for myself. I wanted to make up my own mind.”

“On how big a criminal I am? On how much of a liar I am?” Reyes demands.

Scott stares at him unwaveringly. “Everyone lies. Everyone cheats. Everyone steals. Not everyone inspires love and devotion in my sister.”

Reyes slumps back in his seat, astonished. While he gapes at the younger man, Scott takes a sip of tea.

“Not bad,” he comments approvingly.

The Charlatan’s mind is racing. He has a list of reasons why Sara’s twin would visit, a list of things the other Ryder might say. What Scott has just said is not on the list. Reyes hasn’t anticipated this, hasn’t planned for this.

Much like his feelings for Sara.

What can he do? Reyes drops his mask.

“I thought Sara no longer cared for me,” he says. He lets his pain show, in his face and in how he speaks.

“Do you still care for my sister?” Scott leans forward.

Reyes runs his fingers through his hair. “I don’t think I could ever stop caring for her. I’ve tried…” He sounds husky with emotion. “Thoughts of Sara never leave me, no matter how hard I work, no matter how much I drink, no matter how much I try to not love her any more.”

The other Ryder puts his hand on Reyes’ knee, nods understandingly, then changes the subject.

“What you and Keema are doing with Raeka is admirable. Surprising, not what anyone expected.”

“Does Sara know?” Because if she does know and still hasn’t contacted him, Reyes’ miniscule hopes, the hopes he doesn't admit he is nurturing, are ground down to dust.

“Not yet. She’s received her invite to the ceremony from Keema. She’s not going to come though. If I know Sara, and I do, she’ll only come back to Kadara if you ask her. She said she has already done too much to hurt you, she won’t risk wounding you again. Or risk her own pain if you were to turn away from her.” Scott pauses. “You’re a better man than I thought, Reyes. I know you will do the right thing for my sister.”

The biotic stands up. “Thank Kian for the tea. Hopefully, my twin and I will both see you again next week.”

Reyes doesn’t watch Ryder leave. He’s wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Once again, a Ryder has left him feeling emotionally wrung out. Do they even realise what they do to people with their honesty and sincere gazes? He barely notices the door open and close. Reyes is already trying to compose an email to Sara.

He doesn’t want to hope. He doesn’t dare to. Surely he can trust what Sara’s brother, her twin, says about Sara’s feelings though? Pain and need and hope are twisting through Reyes like a hurricane. There are tears on his face. He doesn’t know if they are tears of joy, or tears of despair.

Someone will have to take the first step. Reyes knows it will be the bravest, most dangerous, most selfish thing he has ever done. Always, his love pulls him towards Sara, and Reyes is once again powerless, at the mercy of his own feelings.  

 

_To: Sara Ryder_

_From: Reyes Vidal_

_Hey, I hope you are coming to Keema’s fancy party next week._

_You owe me a drink after all, for saving your ass on Meridian._

_Yours, as ever._


End file.
